Entre lo que eras y lo que quiero ser
by SRD.22
Summary: Los sentimientos encontrados en una persona son muy importantes. El problema se haya en el momento en que esa persona se va, y aparece alguien nuevo que te hace sentir lo mismo. Pero además no sabes que es lo que sientes. Sabes que hay algo incompleto, que debes saber que era. Barry deberá solucionar esta incógnita. ¿Qué era lo que sentía?
1. Capitulo 1: Mí pasado

Los sentimientos encontrados en una persona son muy importantes. El problema se haya en el momento en que esa persona se va, y aparece alguien nuevo que te hace sentir lo mismo. Pero además no sabes que es lo que sientes. Sabes que hay algo incompleto, que debes saber que era.

Barry deberá solucionar esta incógnita. ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

-Sr. Allen

-No me llame así… Que… Que me estremece…

-Y… ¿Eso es algo malo? –dice acercándose y poniendo su mano detrás del cuello del joven jalándolo hacia él. Acercando sus cuerpos y rostros lo suficiente para intercambiar respiraciones y finalmente…

Me pedían que avisara si esto contenía SPOILER, creo que sí... Jajajá la verdad que no estoy muy seguro de que es lo que estoy haciendo.

Entonces aviso: se narra luego de la primera temporada y unos cuantos capítulos de la segunda. De The Flash la serie de TV y me imagino que del comic.

Mi declaración: los personajes, lugares y otras cuantas cosas de esta obra no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics. Y pues respectivamente de las personas que han creado tal maravillosa serie.

Advertencias: Contenido de adulto, desde vocabulario fuerte has escenas muy fuertes. Con esto refiero Sexuales o Físicas. Por lo tanto, no recomendados para menores de edad.

1\. Mi pasado

\- ¡Niegamelo! –reclamo el más viejo de la habitación mientras el más joven ahogaba sus palabras y no encontraba nada que decir. ¿Cómo era posible verlo a los ojos si se lo recordaba? Ambos apartan la mirada. El más joven por su recuerdo tortuoso, y el más viejo porque en esos momentos él no era nadie en esa tierra.

\- ¡No tengo nada que explicarte! Lo que haga o deje de hacer fuera de STAR, son mis cosas…

-Oh ¡sí!… Claro, tienes toda la razón…. –dice Wells fingiendo tranquilidad-. ¡El problema va cuando llegas tarde a nuestras citas! –vuelve al tono regañado-. Pon un poco de tu parte. Que yo quiero acoplarme.

A Barry se le forma de nuevo el nudo en la garganta. La realidad es que no tenía escusas más allá de que se había quedado dormido. Busca a Cisco y Caitline con la mirada, por ayuda, y ellos solo empiezan a mirar para todos lados esquivando ser metidos en la discusión.

-Pensé que serias más maduro… Mas… Intelectual… Sr. Allen –pronuncia su nombre en un tono roncoso que da justo en la boca del estómago-. Que tristeza. –cuando observa a los otros dos jóvenes baja su cabeza en tristeza-. Disculpen me… Yo se que… Yo…

Ahora la boca de Barry se cierra lentamente, mientras Wells sale caminando de la habitación.

:: .. :: * * * :: .. ::

En horas de la tarde, Barry iniciaba una nueva prueba en su pequeño espacio en los laboratorios de STAR. Había terminado la del día anterior y ya empezaba mesclar las nuevas sustancias en búsqueda del ADN de nuevo metahumano. La boca del estómago declaraba que había algo mal en él, y no era hambre. ¿Porque le dolía que él lo hubiera regañado en la mañana?

-¿Estas bien? –declaro su compañera.

-Es raro. –Mira los ojos de su compañera que aparte de ser castaños también eran de confianza para confesar-. No te ofendas. Pero es raro se normal... –dice depositando el tubo en su respectiva base-. Luego de eliminar al Flash Reverso, que tratara de cerrar la grieta, además de que tu hombre se perdiera en ella y fuera cambiado por este Dr… -Ahí estaba de nuevo el color zafiro en su mente-. Es raro pensar que fui todo eso.

-No me ofendo… Mucho. –dice sacándole una pequeña risilla-. Pero aun estas con nosotros, y… Este Wells. Trata de acoplarse a nuestro mundo. Según él, perdió una hija y muchas cosas más. –dice la joven colocando su mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo-. Y si, se a lo que te refieres con raro. Es raro que él ya no este.

-Si se siente diferente... –Y no lo decía por la ausencia de los nombrados. Lo decía porque en realidad sentía algo diferente en la mirada de este Wells, su azul, era diferente. Lo acusaban, castigaban intimidaban, reforzaban, energizaban y se acentuaban con sus cejas fruncidas igual que el anterior, que el falso. Pero en el Eobard, hubo esto y había algo más.

-Porque la vida es así. –Culmina la joven volviendo a sus asuntos.

:: .. :: * * * :: .. ::

-Barry… Vamos a cerrar ya. –dice Caitline tomando su bolsa de mano.

Barry saca sus ojos del microscopio y los soba por cansancio.

-Yo cierro. Debo guardar las muestras.

-De acuerdo. –Le confirma la joven y deja las llaves al lado de él.

Luego de organizar todo en unos treinta minutos "hubieran sido segundos" pensó. Suspiro, y en este suspiro sintió algo de mareo. Cierra los ojos para ubicarse espacialmente, y en ese momento, se encontró en su mente, frente a frente, con el Flash Reverso. Recordó el momento en que se quitó la máscara y que todo el mundo creado alrededor del Dr. Wells se derrumbara. Abre los ojos con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo los ojos llenos. por querer reventar. Se aclara la garganta y toma camino por el pasillo oscuro de los laboratorios STAR. Cuando va a tomar la manija de la puerta, un par de pasos detrás de él lo hacen sobresaltar.

No esperaba encontrarse con esa imagen: el Dr. Wells, en una sudadera que se veía muy cómoda, sin camisa y con una tase de lo que parecía ser un buen café. Por un segundo observa su cabello más revolcado de lo normal. Baja la mirada rápidamente tentado y observando en un parpadeo su cuerpo moldeado. Su vista se queda en la "V" que señalaba a su ingle. Traga saliva.

-Barry… Que…–dice muy tranquilamente. Haciendo que el joven vuelva a subir su visión a su mirada azulada con las cejas enarcadas ya más tranquilo a como se encontraba en la mañana.

Mientras al joven la temperatura se le esparcía desde la boca de su estómago hacia su cabeza y esa zona que solo la provocaban las mujeres. Trata de regular la respiración al sentirse ahogado en el calor de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces…? –pregunta Barry.

-Emm al no tener más lugar a donde ir… -dice con cara de ser obvio-. Caitlin me ha permitido dormir en el cuarto del sótano.

\- ¿Hay sótano? –pregunta mientras su visión hace que el Dr. Wells se divida en dos.

-Si… ¿Estas bien? –pregunta Wells. Luego ve a Barry caer al suelo.

:: .. :: * * * :: .. ::

Lentamente la luz entra por sus ojos incómodamente. Mueve un poco su cabeza al sentir la incomodidad en su brazo y darse cuenta que una intravenosa se encuentra pasándole líquidos. Sigue buscando en el cuarto y encuentra una silueta a un no definida. Su cabello rizado y revuelto le confirma quien es.

El mayor, entrelaza los dedos y eleva las manos para quitarse de encima la sabana de Morfeo. Al sentir la mirada que se le clavaba como flecha, gira un poco la cabeza y mira sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Sr. Allen! –se levanta de su asiento y se acerca rápidamente. Al recordarle al Dr. Wells, bueno en realidad a Eobard, Barry se pone a la defensa e inmediatamente se sienta,

\- ¡Que me estas asiendo!… - declara antes del que Wells pudiera poner una mano sobre él. El más viejo eleva sus manos y abre las palmas con sus labios fruncidos.

-Te desmayaste, te traje a la camilla y te examiné. –Aun no baja sus brazos y el más joven se da cuenta que no lleva consigo la camisa, para lo cual solo sube una mano para cubrirse un poco. En respuesta los labios de Wells forman una línea de incomodidad. Gira lentamente en dirección al cabezal de la camilla para revisar la bolsa del suero.

\- ¡Que!… -dice el joven al ver sorprendido las bolsas aglomeradas en el gancho.

-Tu cuerpo a solicitado muchos electrolitos.

-De mesiado -Le confirma con un tono de voz que contenía sospechas.

-Sr. Allen. No he puesto nada. Y si, son demasiados. Veinte para ser exactos… Y solo en el quince te empezaste a estabilizar. –dice mientras confirma el contenido de la última bolsa.

-Solo me había sucedido… -dice recordando los primeros días que obtuvo los poderes.

-Cuando eras un velocista, Sr. Allen. –El hecho de escucharlo de su voz simplemente lo estremecía, lo hacía recordar el anterior personaje que no quería nada bueno para él. Y otras cosas más que estaban despertando antes de que se enterara que en realidad era el Flash Reverso. ¿Qué cosas? Ni idea. El hecho de que él lo apoyaba " _Yo creo en ti_ ", le repitió en varias ocasiones; " _Tu puedes Barry_ ". El recordar su voz y su mirada directa " _Barry_ ", sonaba lenta y suavemente haciendo que el ronquido de su voz se acentuara más en su mente y un pequeño corrientoso pasara por su espalda-. Se encuentra bien Sr. Allen. –ahí estaba de nuevo, en cámara lenta y haciendo que se estremeciera con sus ojos juzgadores. Tenía que saber qué era lo que había dejado inconcluso el anterior Wells.

\- Me, me tengo que ir. –dice rápidamente bajando de la camilla.

-Permítame… -dice Wells acercando sus manos y rozando momentáneamente la piel de Barry. El joven inmediatamente reacciona y lo aleja bruscamente. Wells de nuevo eleva la manos y colca un rostro de resignación.

-donde… ¿Dónde está mi…? – y antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar el Dr. Estira la mano hacia él con su camisa.

-Sr. Allen. –el llamado suspira frente a lo que le producía la combinación de su apellido y el tono de su voz-. Hay algo que debo decirle –

Y allí estaba, aquello que esperaba desde que él llego. Otra declaración frente, a fijo, era otro Flas Reverso. El rostro de espanto mientras abrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa-. No se preocupe… De hecho… Se podría decir que es algo bueno. –dice con una pequeña curva en sus labios en son de felicidad.

Y de nuevo ese calorcito en su rostro y que ahora se esparcía a su entrepierna. Al sentir que, su ingle palpita momentáneamente, salta con ella y finaliza.

-cuyo caso… -dice caminando hacia atrás y tropezándose con una mesa metálica con instrumentos de primeros auxilios. Haciendo estruendo. –Po, podría esperar. Hasta luego.

Se marcha dejando al Dr. Algo extrañado. Este se quita las gafas y sobándose la zona "T" de su rostro frente a la actitud del joven, se preguntaba en qué momento se daría cuenta que había dejado el celular.

:: .. :: * * * :: .. ::

Mientras ordenaba lo que había dejado el joven de ojos verdes, recordaba a su hija. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Vale pues, la verdad él quería un cambio en lo que llamaban la "tierra 2". Había llegado a su apogeo. Al clímax de su carrera, su hija terminaba la universidad y había heredado el mismo éxito que el por su propia cuenta. Pero cuando estaba con el tubo de ensayo y suspiró por un cambio, no se esperaba ser succionado por aquella singularidad. No quería abandonar a su ultimo ser querido, a su hogar. Pues su mujer había tenido el mismo destino que la de la tierra 1.

Respiró profundo y toma el celular del joven. Niega con la cabeza frente a la actitud del menor. Tenía que aceptarlo, era divertido verlo como actuaba. Aunque recién llegado no era así.

Recuerda cuando despertó en la camilla. No se podía mover muy bien, puesto que su cuerpo tubo que acostumbrarse a la nueva tierra. Recuerda a Caitling revisando sus signos, cambiando la bolsa de suero y de vez en cuando tomando una que otra muestra de sangre. A través de los cristales siempre observo a Cisco sentado detrás de los computadores. Y Barry, el Sr. Allen. Siempre llegaba hasta la puerta y se quedaba de brazos cruzados, juzgándolo y condenándolo por algo que luego sabría.

Y en ese par de meses que han pasado, ha llegado a sentir gran felicidad cada vez que el joven lograba un éxito científico, era como a ver encontrado un pequeño bucle en este universo. Pero aun así el joven no confiaba en él, aun se resguardaba por lo que había hecho el anterior Wells. Por lo tanto, apreciaba demasiado los momentos donde lo corregía o aportaba algo a sus ecuaciones.

Pero se le estaba volviendo una extraña costumbre el ver al joven concentrado en las probetas, o metido en alguna fórmula. Sin que el otro se diese cuenta. O alguno en la habitación. Y de un tiempo para acá cada vez que sonreía, un pequeño brinco se daba en su corazón.

Observa el reloj de la pantalla del celular del joven y se da cuenta que son las tres de la mañana. Debía dormir un poco.

Termina de ordenar las coas, e incluso, la mesa de metal con la que se había tropezado. Niega con la cabeza y eleva las cejas recordando cómo se llevaba a arrastras la mesa. "¿Tan malo fue el Wells de la tierra 1?"

-Sr. Allen… Que podre hacer para su confianza, y la de todos… Extraño mi mundo, yo, yo no pedí venir a este sitio, ni le pedí al otro que hiciera lo que hizo. –hablaba para sí mismo mientras acomodaba los objetos de la mesa-. Solo… Ya no sé qué hacer. -Porque él no los juzgaba a ellos-. No tengo razones para señalarlos de hecho, es la primera vez que veo un equipo de trabajo que son amigos al mismo tiempo. Y me gustaría formar parte de eso… Pero no sé cómo.

-Comenzaría bien en de volverme mi celular. ―Se gira bruscamente frente a la voz que salió de la nada. Allí estaba de pie, en la puerta del cuarto de cristal donde se encontraba la camilla. Wells, le entrega el artefacto a los ojos verdes que lo miraban entre una mescla de sospechas y compresión.

Ambos intentan articular palabras. Finalmente, Wells habla primero:

-Sr. Allen. Estoy orgulloso de usted. Y tal vez no lo conozca de toda la vida o más de unos meses. Pero si lo que cuentan es cierto. –Mira los ojos del joven-. El hecho de ya no tener poderes, pero, aun así, aun seguir con su éxito científico. Porque lo ha logrado. Es sorprendente.

Allí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de felicidad frente a la sonrisa de Allen por el cumplido. Estaba feliz por él.

:: .. :: * * * :: .. ::

-no suena tan descabellada la idea. –dice Cisco frente a la declaración de Caitlin.

Unas cuantas horas después del momento incomodo donde Barry simplemente acentuó la cabeza por el cumplido, y se marchó rápidamente tropezándose de nuevo con la mesa de metal. Definitivamente no era el mismo Wells. Pero lo hacía sentir algo similar.

Cuando volvió a los cuarteles de STAR se encontraban ya Cisco y Caitlin, detrás de él llegaba Wells. Y a la única chica se le había ocurrido una idea:

-Deberíamos ir al parque de diversión hoy… -dijo mirando Barry y Wells que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y mientras deliberaban la opción, cruzaban los brazos -. No hemos tenido un tiempo libre. Y debemos darle la bienvenida al nuevo integrante.

Fue cuando Cisco confirmó que no sería tan descabellado. El Dr. observa momentáneamente a Barry, quien le da una sonrisa algo forzada y un encogimiento de hombros.

-Si no hay opción… -dice el Dr.

-No, no la hay… -Contesta Caitlin en tono burlón.

-Sr. Allen. Podríamos hablar antes de salir… ¿En privado? –Solicito Wells. Entrecortado y ahogándose en las palabras termina aceptando.

El Dr. Wells inicia su camino por los pasillos hasta un cuarto que guardaba principalmente papeleos.

-Bu, Bueno… ¿Cuenteme? –dice Barry girándose bruscamente cuando escucha que el Dr. Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Respecto a lo de ayer… -dice dando un par de pasos hacia el joven de ojos verdes. Como Barry no se mueve de los nervios, él queda a pocos centímetros y es ahí donde se da cuenta de sus sentimientos.

En realidad, y a pesar de que Barry fuese el más reservado. Él fue el primero en tratar de integrarlo en el grupo. Fue su primer bastón de apoyo. Y aunque fuera solo a verlo a juzgarlo a la camilla. Fue a verlo. Era eso, fue su primer apoyo.

Camina pasando por el lado del joven respirando profundamente. El joven se da vuelta sobando sus manos sobre sus bolsillos…

-¿Bien? – vuelve a preguntar.

-Vera Sr. Allen. Cuando se desmayó tenía que ver que le sucedía. Saque una muestra de sangre y luego de realizar varias pruebas. –dice cruzando los brazos y arrecostándose contra una de las mesas-. Había células de velocistas.

-Sí… Lo sabía. –dice sin ser sorpresa.

-¿Lo sabes? –dice algo desconcertado.

-células residuales… -dice en resignación-. Los esbozos de las células de velocistas.

-Las que vi eran nuevas. –el rostro sorpresivo, mesclado con felicidad-. Por eso exigían energía. Porque están renaciendo. De ahí su desmayo.

Entre palabras ahogadas, cortadas incompletas. Wells podía observar como los ojos le brillaban y su verde se acentuaba. Le recordaban a esa mujer que también se sorprendía por los de talles que él hacía. Su ternura al confundirse o intimidarla. Estaban ahí completamente. ¿Reemplazarla? No. Era quizás darse otra oportunidad con alguien que le hace sentirse igual feliz, no, dichoso y completo. Tenía derecho ¿no?

-Pero… ¿Por qué no lo contaste frente a ellos? –dice cambiando su rostro.

-Esperanza. Sr. Allen.

"Esperanza" repitió en su cabeza. Allen lo hacía feliz, su hija también. Pero necesitaba otro tipo de felicidad. Esa que solo se podía producir con alguien que pudieras unirte y esperar que se quede contigo para toda la vida. Bueno, toda su vida. Se fija en su rostro de aun no entender.

-No quiero darle esperanza a los demás. Es tu cuerpo y debías saberlo. Pero el decirlo frente a los demás, es darle esperanza. –ambos rostros se miran directamente-. Y quiero ayudarte con ese trozo de esperanza.

El joven le sonríe, él sonríe. La esperanza les sonreía a los dos.

:: .. :: * * * :: .. ::

Buenas buenas. Vengo por acá a dejarles esta pequeña historia que estaré tratando de actualizar cada semana. Espero la adoren como unas cuantas personas que ya la habían leído.

Barry es tan tierno y tan lindo que provoca emparejarlo con ¡Todos! Pero el tiene en su cabeza dudas y incertidumbres después de su pequeño incidente. ¿Podrá aclarar las dudas? ¿Como las aclarara? Pues lo verán desarrollando en el trayecto de la historia.

Si quieren saber mas de mis historias o de mi... Tengo una pagina donde podrán observar otras obras y las actualizaciones e información de esta serie. WEB de SRD22 que la encontraran en mi perfil.


	2. Capitulo 2: Mí presente

_"20 años más tarde estarás más desilusionado por las cosas que no hiciste que por las que hiciste. Suelta las amarras. Navega lejos del puerto seguro. Atrapa los vientos favorables en tus velas. Explora. Sueña. Descubre"._

 ** _(Mark Twain)_**

 **presente**

Con rostro de miedo, Caitlin, mira la estructura que da vueltas, sube, baja, te pone de cabeza y repite. Niega con la cabeza sin cerrar la boca.

-Vamos Caitlin. –Repite Cisco.

-Dile a Barry. Yo… -Trata de mover los labios, pero nada sale.

-Yo acabo de comerme dos perros y una soda big. –dice Barry con una sonrisa traviesa.

Con un rostro de asco, Cisco, se engancha fuertemente de la joven y la jala hacia la montaña rusa, mientras ella gira un poco su rostro y le abre la mirada al joven de ojos verdes que se despide moviendo los dedos. Poco segundos después él se fija en lo que ha hecho. Mira sobre su hombro y ve a Wells con una sonrisa frente a la escena de los jóvenes, mueve un poco el rostro atravesando los ojos verdes con sus flechas azuladas.

-Tu… Em… ¿No quieres?... –dice Barry señalando el objetivo de Cisco y Caitlin.

-Señor Allen, yo soy más de juego estratégicos. –dice sin quitar ni la mirada o la sonrisa. Momentáneamente su mirada se desvía y Barry se da cuenta.

Un sitio de tiro al blanco con flecha. A pesar de que Wells lo negara Barry insistió. Pues durante esos breves segundos su mirada hizo lo suyo. Lo juzgaron, apoyaron, protegieron y ese algo más… Ese algo más que tenía Eboard, y ahora lo tenía este Harrison.

-La verdad que no… Te veo en la actitud de tirador. –dice Barry tratando de romper la tensión producida en su estómago.

-No lo crea señor Allen. –dice mientras paga las cinco flechas. –Todo termina siendo física, o botánica. –El arco se le tambalea un poco y Barry suelta una pequeña risilla. Los ojos zafiros lo miran de costado y con una sonrisa ladeada el arco se pone firme y la cuerda se tensa. Al soltarla da justo en el centro de la diana.

El Dr. Wells mira al más joven y cuando observa que no puede articular palabras o cerrar los ojos, le invita a que lo intente.

-Vamos señor Allen. –dice entregando le el arco.

-Yo no… -dice mientras trata de apuntar. Al soltar la primera flecha da en el anillo exterior de la diana de al lado-. Te dije que yo… -habla resignado.

-Señor Allen… -dice acercándose por atrás-. Solo respire. –dice colocando una mano sobre el hombro del joven, la otra, la pone sobre la que sujeta el arco. Esto hace que el joven respire profundamente y no porque se lo pidiera. Suelta y esta vez da en el anillo exterior de su diana.

-No apuntes, confía que ella llegara. Que tu brazo y labios le dirán a donde llegara. –decía con su voz ronca a su oído-. Señor Allen… -y eso fue el tope para soltar y que diera justo en el blanco. La mano del Dr. Wells que sostenía su hombro baja por la espalda y cuando lo tomo suavemente sobre la cintura Allen gira y pone el arco sobre la mesa.

-Señor Allen… Yo… -dice Wells dirigiendo su mirada el piso.

-Con respecto a lo de Flash… -Cuando Wells eleva la mirada, se encuentra con… Nada. Allen dirigía la mirada al mesón del puesto de tiro al blanco.

-Tendremos que hacer algunas pruebas… -El dueño del puesto trae consigo un enorme panda de peluche.

-Es tuyo… -dice empujando el peluche al de más edad.

-No señor Allen. –de nuevo las miradas se cruzan-. Que este sea nuestro primer paso. –y esta vez el agujero se le formo en el corazón-. No fui yo… Pero usted es el que más oportunidades me ha dado, y el que menos me ha aceptado. Así que tome esto como la paz, como las disculpas de lo que mi pasado haya hecho, para un mejor presente y un posible futuro. –Ambos se sonríen.

:: .. :: * * * :: .. ::

Esa noche. Luego de poner el peluche sobre una silla en su cuarto. Se sienta sobre el borde de la cama y se queda observando el peluche-. Eso era todo… -Dice mientras se va cayendo de apoco sobre la cama.

-Solo quería escucharlo… -susurra mientras va cayendo dormido. Por un momento quería saber que… Que él se arremetido de haberla matado.

Pero aun así eso había curado una parte de aquello que produce los huecos en su estómago o corazón. Pero aun así… Faltaba algo más. Había aun algo más que faltaba por resolver.

:: .. :: * * * :: .. ::

-Ya nos vamos. –avisa Cisco con un sombrero de muchas puntas y agarrando de gancho a Caitlin.

Barry saca sus ojos del microscopio, y Wells, se gira sobre sí mismo quitando la vista del tablero hacia los jóvenes que ya se encontraban en la puerta.

-Yo me quedare otro rato. –Declara Barry.

-Hasta mañana. –dice Wells elevando su mano en despedida.

Una vez los dos jóvenes fuera del salón. Barry gira sobre su silla y observa a Wells. Quien lo mira y le sonríe con sus ojos más claros de lo normal.

-¿Listo para esto? –dice Wells asiendo que el joven momentáneamente se sintiera nervioso-. Comenzaremos con unas muestras de sangre y luego unas pruebas. –Se quedan observando por un momento donde Wells empieza a mover los ojos. –¿Te quitas la ropa?

-¿Que? –dice nervioso agarrado fuertemente los posa-brazos de la silla donde se encontraba-. Co, ¿Cómo?… - su corazón se ponía mil frente a la declaración del señor.

-Sí… Cámbiate. Sera una noche larga y tú eres el experimento. Así… -dice señalando el cuerpo del menor con el marcador-. Ponte cómodo.

El joven bota el aire retenido al escuchar la explicación. Se levanta de la silla y rápidamente se gira dándole la espalda al señor. Se mueve ladeadamente sin girarse.

-¿Anda todo bien señor Allen? –El joven se sobre salta un poco y sin girar contesta.

-Si… Claro, esto, yo… -dice mientras se va tropezando con todo-. Voy… Voy, a cambiarme…

Cuando sale del cuarto se dirige asía donde debería estar el baño. Allí ingresa y se encierra recostándose contra la puerta. Dirige su mirada a su entrepierna para ver su erección que empezaba a ser notable. "¿Qué dem…?" se dice en su cabeza. Respira tratando de hacer que desaparezca. Mientras su mente jugaba con lo sucedido. La mirada del Dr. Su postura con las piernas abiertas, sus ojos viéndolo y esa maldita frase "¿Te quitas la ropa?". Y he ahí… En vez de desaparecer se refuerza su maldita erección. Y aunque no lo hubiera dicho de ese modo, el sentía que lo había dicho con picardía, se lo imaginaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lo siguiente fue el golpe del agua en su rostro tratando de reaccionar. ¿era ese el sentimiento que faltaba por explicarse? De hecho, el que se disculpara había sido suficiente, para el sentimiento de rencor. Pero aún le faltaba uno. Se agacha y saca de la lacena la sudadera. Se quita los pantalones vaqueros y el buzo con el eslogan de Superman. Pero mientras aún seguía desnudo y su erección desaparecía, pero no por la falta de imaginación oh no… Era por su cuerpo, pues a pesar de que no estaba mal, seguía siendo solo un niño, un joven que pudo ser héroe por un rato de su vida.

Mientras se pone la sudadera pensaba que a él no le gustaban los hombres. No tenía problemas con los gays, el inconveniente venia con que él no quería serlo. Le gustaba Iris, "¿Verdad?". Cual era ese sentimiento. Y además su cabeza ya no quería seguir sufriendo por el anterior Wells.

Una vez cambiado. Respira frente al espejo. Se asiente para sí mismo y abre la puerta para encontrarse con el oji-azulado.

-Qué pena señor Allen, pero… Se demoraba mucho… Incluso para alguien con velocidad normal. –El joven aun con su boca abierta. Finalmente le sonríe.

-Llámame Barry. –Wells al no saber que responder se queda con sus labios medio abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa. Finalmente se asienten ambos-. Así me llaman las personas cercanas. En las que confió.

Una vez de nuevo en el salón principal. Barry, luego de tres pinchones y miradas cruzadas con sonrisas. Es mandado por Wells a la caminadora a trotar. Y mientras lo hacía varias miradas eran lanzadas al que se encontraba sentado detrás del microscopio, y cuando este se sentía observado elevaba el rostro para ver como Barry rápidamente evadía el intercambio de energías.

Una vez termina de trotar sale a encontrarse con el Dr. Que está escribiendo en el tablero de vidrio con el marcador blanco. Mientras se seca con la toalla trata de leer lo que está escrito en las hojas y el tablero.

-¿Energía? –pregunta Barry haciendo que el mayor se sobre salte y lo gire a ver.

-Eh… -dice distraído por las gotas de sudor que bajan por el cuello del joven-. Si. Si. Claro. Em… Pues lo que por ahora he logrado descubrir. Es que tus células están en un estado quiescente. Sí, se están produciendo… -dirige la mirada de nuevo al tablero-. Es algo más mental. –de nuevo lo mira… -Ahí algo que no está en… Este no es mi campo… Esto… ¿Equilibrio?

-¿Equilibrio?

-No. Bueno, sí. Señor Allen… -El joven lo mira castigándole por lo que ha dicho-. Barry… Usted y yo. Sabemos perfectamente que los sentimientos entran a interactuar con el cuerpo. Y hay algo que lo está bloqueando y no deja a las células seguir a su activación.

-"¿Y todo lo que ha sentido por él… no podría funcionar?" –Piensa el joven.

-Tal vez… -Barry se sobre salta al pensar que lo ha dicho en voz alta-. Sea yo el que lo bloquea. –El joven lo mira perplejo frente a la declaración.

-Con cómo?

-Quizás el hecho de que yo le recuerde a "él" sea… El problema. –No podía más. Él era diferente, pero… Como se lo diría-. Tal vez sea mejor encontrar la forma de irme.

-¡No! – dice dando un paso adelante y acorralando al Dr. Contra el tablero-. De hecho, el problema si es usted. –Wells eleva las cejas y abre los ojos detrás de las gafas-. Pero… No. No en ese sentido. Vera… -Un minuto de silencio.

-Escucho. –dice mirando un poco asía arriba ya que el Dr. Era más bajo que el joven.

-Hay… Hay algo, unos sentimientos que me ha dejado el Dr. Wells, bueno Eboard. –Allí estaban los ojos, mirándole, atravesándole, llenando su mente de un matiz de colores azulados. Que lo impulsaban a declarar las cosas. Que fuera lo que fuera que él contestara. Incluso si era un rotundo no. Él lo sabría decir de un modo que no lo lastimaría.

-Yo… Tengo aun una duda en mi cabeza. –Completa el joven-. El hecho que me hallas pedido disculpas por aquello que ni tu habías hecho me ha calmado. Paro aun ahí algo que… -dice moviendo la cabeza sin quitar la mirada–. Ayúdeme por favor. Yo ya no puedo dejar de pensar en aquello. Lo que me ha dejado inconcluso el otro Dr. –dice lo suficientemente bajo y acorralándolo contra el tablero de cristal. Cerca, tan cerca, para intercambiar aire. Y en lo que menos pensó, sus lenguas jugaban en medio de un beso en el que los dos daban energía.

-¡Auch! –exclama Wells al sentir el choque eléctrico desde la lengua del otro.

-¿Que? Yo no mordí…

-No, es… Electricidad… -dice abriendo los ojos.

El más joven sonríe, se aleja y de un solo paso arranca a correr a toda velocidad por todo el edificio STAR. Llega hasta el techo del edifico y pega un grito. Para luego darse cuenta de que había sucedido. Para ser Flash, el hombre más rápido del mundo, razonaba muy lento.

-Rayos… -dice jalándose un poco el cabello.

::..:: * * * ::..::::..:: * * * ::..::::..:: * * * ::..::::..:: * * * ::..::::..:: * * * ::..::::..:: * * * ::..::::..:: * * * ::..::::..:: * * * ::..::

Espero y les haya gustado porque ami me encanto escribirlo

Recuerden hay Web en el perfil

Esperen el siguiente capitulo: "El resplandor escarlata"

Dejen su comentario (^_^)


	3. Capitulo 3: Secretos

"Tomar buenas decisiones es una habilidad crucial en cada nivel"

Peter Drucke

3-Secretos

* * *

Mira su reloj. Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que estaba parado frente a la puerta de los laboratorios STAR.

En su defensa, había llegado dos horas temprano. Y no era por ser responsable. Quería hablar con Wells. Tenía que aclarar lo sucedido. De hecho, ni él lo había entendido. Si, que vale, que sus poderes habían vuelto. Pero qué demonios significo ese beso.

Lleva el vaso a su boca para encontrarse con nada. Definitivamente necesitaba más café. Se gira sobre sí mismo y choca contra otro baso que si se encontraba lleno.

Por unos segundos pensó en utilizar la velocidad para reponerlo. Pero recordó que nadie aun, aparte de Wells, sabia sobre sus poderes. Así que el café se riega tanto sobre el cómo en Caitlin.

-¡Barry! –reclama la joven.

-¡Caitlin! –dice nervioso.

-Pero que… -abre la boca para alegar-. ¿Qué haces?

-Em… -Trata de dar una excusa moviendo los labios y señalando la puerta-. Olvide mis llaves… -Espera a ver si le cree.

La joven abre la boca para alegar. Sin embargo, no esboza ninguna palabra. Dirige su mirada y las manos al bolso que llevaba con algunas gotas del café. Barry trata de limpiarle un poco, a lo que ella respondo manoteándole con las llaves ya en sus manos.

-Nada. ¡Nada! –dice la joven señalándolo con furia-. Te da el derecho de olvidarte tus llaves o regarme el café.

La joven pasa por el lado de él y abre la puerta. Ingresa furiosa con Barry detrás de ella.

-Hoye… Que solo ha sido un poco de café… -dicen llegando a la sala principal. Caitlin había tomado asiento y empezaba a encender un ordenador-. No era para tanto.

Lentamente la joven se gira sobre la silla y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, haciéndole desear salir corriendo sin importar que se enterara de esa manera del regreso de sus poderes.

-Era. Un. Bolso. De. Diseñador. –dice lentamente mientras se pone en pie acorralando al joven contra una mesa-. Que combinaba. Con esta chaqueta. De diseñador. –decía mientras movía la chaqueta de cuero beige que llevaba puesta-. Soy una mujer. Es importante para mí.

-Vamos Caitlin… Tú no eres ese tipo de… -Caitlin abre la boca frente a lo que Barry estaba diciendo.

Era todo. En la pequeña señal de que fuera a resultar herido saldría corriendo sin importarle lo que sucediera.

-Bien –concluye Caitliin dándole la espalda.

Se acerca a la mesa donde tenía el bolso, se quita la chaqueta y junto a este, los toma y se los pone en el pecho al joven que parpadea por miedo.

-Tú los mandas a lavar… -Le da una sonrisa labial, toma unos papeles de la mesa y sale por la puerta-. ¡DR. WELLS!

Cisco tiembla frente al grito con el que había sido recibido.

-¿Y a esa que le sucedió? –Pregunta dejando su bolso sobre un asiento y llegando hasta donde estaba Barry.

-Chocamos y se regó un café sobre los dos.

-Hssssss –Cisco hace gestos de dolor-. ¿De diseñador?

-¿Qué?

-La última vez… Yo le regué una gota de salsa de tomate en un guante de diseñador.

-¿Y? –Cisco le da un par de palmadas en la espalda en consuelo.

-No comí bien ese mes…

Barry abre la boca mirando el par de objetos que tenía en las manos. Cuanto podría costar mandar a lavar un bolso y una chaqueta. En esos momentos Caitlin volvía, ahora sin papeles y dándole una mirada fulminante a Barry.

-Lo siento… Sr. Snow. Yo… No me puedo ir ahora… -Detrás llegaba el Dr. Wells con los papeles y terminaba de ponerse uno de sus buzos mangas largas. Barry alcanza a observar parte de su tronco definido.

-Lo se… -Caitlin gira sobre sus tacones-. Pero las empresas de servicios nos cobran más por ser laboratorios. -Su rostro había cambiado a uno comprensivo-. No saben que el agua se gasta en duchas o… Cepillarse los dientes.

El Dr. Wells pone sus labios de modo neutral al encontrarle razón. Mira Cisco que lo saludaba con una mano y le asiente en respuesta. Luego mira a Barry y su rostro se decepciona. Las miradas se cruzan por un momento. Caitlin habla y él aprovecha para girar el rostro y dejar de ver los ojos azulados y acusadores.

-Puedo adelantarte la paga. –dice Caitlin-. ¡No! Cisco. –dice la joven apuntando al joven que no veía, pero su dedo apuntaba perfectamente. Cisco había abierto la boca y levantado un índice para pedir lo mismo-. Para ti no… Te esperas a final de mes como Barry y yo… Wells viene de otro universo y acá no tiene nada. De hecho, acá se supone que está muerto.

Culmina la joven haciendo una mueca. Se gira y mira a Barry malévolamente. El joven quita la mira tratando de evitar aquellos ojos fríos.

-¡Barry!

-¡Señora! –dice asustado y dando un pequeño brinco en el mismo lugar.

-Señorita… Recuerda que mi novio desapareció. –dice caminando decidida a donde estaba el joven que era la misma mesa donde lo había dejado acorralado-. La comisaria no ha tenido casos ¿verdad?

-Si…. –La joven eleva una ceja-. Digo no… Bueno si… Bueno no. Es decir, no ha tenido casos.

-Entonces tienes libre esta semana… -Caitlin sonríe-. Necesitamos a alguien que no figure como difunto, para que le ayude a Wells a conseguir un lugar antes del fin de semana.

-Ma… Mañana es jueves…

-Entonces te quedan dos días… -Culmina la joven mirando sus prendas que aún estaban en los brazos de Barry, el joven se aferra a ellas-. Mi ropa la quiero el lunes. Alguna objeción. –gira sobre los tacones a observar a los otros dos chicos…

Barry va alzar una mano, no sabía si estar dos días junto a su tormento fuera muy fructífero para sí mismo. A lo cual Cisco disimuladamente le niega con la cabeza. Y Caitlin gira rápidamente a verlo. Para ese momento Barry ya había bajado el brazo y le sonreía.

El resto del día era complicado para Barry. No se podía concentra y en barias ocasiones dirigía su rostro a ver al Dr. Wells. Y lo encontrar concentrado y profundo en sus pensamientos con su tablero. ¿Tan poco le importo lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior?

Bueno en realidad tampoco podía decir nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo había sucedido, en la terraza de los laboratorios STAR, no volvió a bajar. Seguro había quedado esperando el regreso de él. Algo que no sucedió. Pero que hubiera hecho si hubiera vuelto. ¿Qué era los siguiente a seguir ahora? No le gustaban los hombres, pero… Finalmente descubrió el sentimiento que seguía cubierto, que había dejado el anterior Wells. Deseo.

Pero no era deseo carnal… Bueno si un poco. Pero era un deseo de admiración, de en realidad quererlo, apreciarlo. De ser protegido por los ojos y los brazos de aquel Dr. Que siempre lo protegían de una manera verbal y parental. Pero él hubiera deseado esa protección desde otro nivel. Un nivel, al que en la tarde de ayer, había ingresado. Y lo había dejado solo, a la espera.

-¡Barry! –Caitlin de nuevo lo trae de sus pensamientos.

-Dime…

-Nos vamos ya… Son las cinco de la tarde. –declara la joven.

Barry vuelve a mirar el tablero y ya no estaba ahí el Dr. ¿En qué momento se había marchado? ¿Cuánto llevaba en sus pensamientos? Un ojo le tiembla asiendo el cálculo.

-El Dr. Wells ya sube… -Le dice Caitlin-. Y trata de ser un poco más unidos, acércate más a él -¿Más? pensó Barry-. Hoy estuvieron más raros de lo normal. Él te miraba con mucha decepción y tú con tristeza. -¿Él lo miraba?-. Ahora subirá con las maletas, trata de dejarlo en un buen lugar.

Barry asiente con la cabeza y los dos jóvenes se marchan. Aprovechó los escasos segundos que le quedaban para terminar de guardar en lo que estaba trabajando. Y la verdad que lo hacía de una manera tan inconsciente que durante unos segundos estaba recogiendo las muestras y en los próximos ya tenía su maleta puesta. En que se iba su mente, ¿en lo que había sucedido?

-¡Listo! –dice Wells apareciendo por la puerta.

Traía consigo un maletín en la mano derecha y sobre el hombro izquierdo una mochila de gran tamaño.

-Necesita… Em… Ayuda con eso –dice acercándose y señalando la maleta que traía en la mano derecha.

El mayor la impulsa hacia atrás. Sus ojos se entrecierran.

-Gracias, pero no… De hecho. –continua su camino dejando a Barry detrás-. Te puedes ir… No les diré nada.

-¿Eso es infantil sabes? –dice llegando a la par de Wells.

-¿Per don Sr. Allen? –dice mirándolo sorprendido.

-Que no me digas Allen. –da un paso atrás para tomar distancias-. Yo… Yo solo digo que es infantil que por que nos besamos ya no me hables… Solo… Solo ha sido un beso…

-Escúchame bien. –dice soltando los bolsos al suelo-. Mi problema no es que me beses. Mi problema tampoco se va a que seas hombre. –hablaba mientras acorralaba a Barry contra una de las paredes de los laboratorios-. Mi problema se basa en que estoy en un universo paralelo al mío, lejos de mi hija. En búsqueda de aceptación de un grupo de jóvenes con problemas hormonales y delirios de superhéroes. Mi problema se basa en que me deje guiar de tu confianza, y de tu… Cordura. Y me deje besar de ti. Deje que te desahogaras en mí. –ahora él es el que da pasos hacia atrás-. Me deje convencer. De que serias algo más… Maduro.

Toma las maletas dejando al joven contra la pared "Pude haber salido corriendo… Pero no". Pensó Barry. A cambio se había quedado mirando los ojos azulados llenos de decepción. Wells toma de nuevo las maletas y gira a verlo una vez más.

-Mi problema es que fuiste la primera persona que me odio pero que también me acepto. Y debo aceptar que físicamente me atraes y una vez conocido no me eres indiferente. –Saca la mano en solicitud de un taxi. El carro se detiene-. Mi problema es que usted no se me es indiferente, me atrae señor Allen. –Ingresa al taxi cierra la puerta y baja el vidrio. Barry seguía contra la pared.

-¿Usted no estaba muerto? –dice el taxista.

-Me confunden mucho… -Mira por la ventana-. Mi problema es que no puedo estar ahí como un juguete para usted, que solo puede utilizar cuando tiene crisis. Al centro por favor.

La tarjeta es expulsada por el cajero. Retira la plata y suspira. La vida en tierra uno era muy cara. Gira sobre sí mismo, toma de nuevo el maletín de su mano izquierda y mira los grandes y elegantes edificios de un lado. del otro se veían también edificios, no muy altos, algunos en ladrillos, y escaleras oxidadas, se escuchaban gritos, maullidos, ladridos y… Sí, eso había sido el sonido de un arma disparando seguido de la sirena de emergencia. Traga saliva y continua su camino en dirección de donde había sonado el arma.

-Es lo mejor que encontraras por acá… -decía un señor flaco y larguirucho mientras sacaba el cigarrillo de su boca y le bota el humo sobre Wells. Este ultimo tose.

El apartamento que le mostraba, contaba con una sala, una cocina, un baño y un cuarto. La pared era de un café, con parches de café más oscuros. Dos ventanas, una de la cocina y otra en sala.

-Los servicios, no son muy caros…

Wells se gira a ver al señor que lo miraba desde el borde de la puerta. Demonios, pasar de un penthouses a un… Respiro profundo, miro por el suelo. Si, acababa de ver la tiza con la que bordean el cuerpo de una zona de crimen.

-Bueno pues… -dice Wells tragando saliva.

-¡Claro que no! –aparece Barry detrás de la puerta.

-De donde… -pregunta el dueño del inmobiliario.

-Sr. Allen le dije que no se preocupara. –habla Wells sin encontrarle importancia de su origen. Sabía que había utilizado la velocidad.

-No. Yo resolví un crimen hace una semana acá. –dice señalando el lugar donde Wells había encontrado con anterioridad las marcas de la tiza.

-Yo… Es lo mejor que puedo pagar –dice Wells.

-Puedes pagar lo mismo, por algo mejor del otro lado de la ciudad.

-No conozco el lugar. –Concluye Wells. El dueño del lugar hacia gestos por cada uno de los alegatos.

-Quiere dejar lo infantil por favor, y dejarse ayudar.

-No señor Allen. Lo infantil será que volviera a caer a sabiendas que lo que usted busca es una persona de rato que le recuerda un amor muerto. Además, que no quiere aceptar que le gustan los hombres.

-Uuuuu –dice el dueño del inmobiliario frente a lo que acaba de decir.

Barry abre y cierra la boca para alegar, mira al dueño del lugar y luego mira a Wells. Ninguno de los dos pensaba apoyarlo.

-Pues vale lo acepto. –dice mirando a Wells-. Me gustaba el otro Dr. Y usted pues… Se parece mucho.

-Shhh –hace ruidos el dueño del lugar.

-Pues yo no puedo vivir con eso –declara Wells.

-Podrías vivir con un… ¿Poder intentarlo?

-Yo diría que si… -dice el dueño del piso. Harrison y Barry lo miran con incógnita-. Mira. La situación está en que él –mira a Barry y señala a Wells-, no está seguro de lo que siente por usted. Es una persona nueva en esta ciudad, y lo ha conocido a usted de hace un par de días. –dice haciendo muecas por su cálculo a ciegas, pero casi acertado-. Pero tampoco le importaría darse la oportunidad con usted. –Ahora señala a Barry-. Y usted, es el típico chico que ha tenido novias o amores mujeres, y que empezó a sentir algo por un chico que se ha ido. Las cosas quedaron inconclusas y aparece alguien muy similar, que le hacen revivir estos sentimientos.

Ambos se miran de reojo frente a las conclusiones tana acertadas que había sacado aquel tipo de la nada.

-Pero oigan –Vuelve a llamar la atención-. Por algo le quieres dar la oportunidad. –mira a Welles-. Por algo sientes lo mismo por él, pero a este se lo puedes decir, algo que no sucedía con el anterior. –concluida mirando a Barry. Finalmente se encoge de hombros-. Deberías ir al otro lado de la ciudad, conseguir un mejor apartamento que este lugar de mala muerte. Piden una pizza y se sientan a hablar, aclarar las reglas de este juego que ambos quieren… que se llama "Intentarlo".

Ambos jóvenes se quedan mirando al tipo que volvía a meterse el cigarrillo. El señor se encoje de hombros.

-Soy psicólogo. –Culmina el señor.

Barry y Wells se miran y elevan las cejas.

Barry toma asiento en el suelo sobre una sábana que Wells había comprado con la primera paga. El piso que había conseguido era un 10mo piso de un edificio de 12. No era el penthouses donde vivía en tierra 2, ni tampoco la mansión que tenía el Wells de este universo. Que ahora le pertenecía a Cisco. Era un cómodo lugar con sala y comedor; un pequeño muro los dividía de la cocina integral; dos cuartos cada uno con su baño; el cuarto principal tenía un baño con bañera, ducha y totalmente embaldosado. Incluía una gran ventana en el cuarto; cada uno de los cuartos tenía su armario; un gran ventanal en el lado de la sala y el comedor.

-Te lo dije. –dice Barry al de ojos azulados que llegaba con la pizza y un jugo embotellado. Las deja a un lado y toma asiento frente a él sobre otra sabana.

-Iba a decir que aceptaba ese apartamento, con riesgo a ser el siguiente dibujado en el piso.

-¿Te vive tanto el orgullo? –Tienta Barry sirviendo las bebidas. Al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho sube su mirada lentamente a encontrarse con unas cejas elevadas-. Lo siento…

-Sí. –dice abriendo la pizza-. Me hubiera valido más el orgullo… Pero cree me. Cuando aprendes a valorarte, cuando sabes cuánto vales. Es cuando triunfas. De a ahí que claramente… Sé que no valgo solo un beso.

Frente a esta declaración el rostro de Barry se torna rojo. Wells sonríe en triunfo de su objetivo que era el de intimidar. Toma un trozo de pizza y se lo lleva a la boca mordiendo con su sonrisa triunfadora. Deglute.

-¿No vas a tomar uno? –dice llevando ahora el vaso a su boca-. Está buena.

Barry lleva la mano a la caja agarra un trozo, pero antes de llevarlo a la boca habla.

-¿Qué sucederá con nosotros? –Wells que la llevaba de nuevo a su boca se detiene y lo mira frente a al ataque desprevenido-. Es decir… ¿Qué somos?

-No lo sé –contesta pasándose la lengua por los labios y dejando el trozo de pizza de nuevo en la caja. Barry le sigue.

-Como… ¿Deberíamos aclarar esto?

-Bueno… Comencemos en el, porqué la oportunidad.

-Empiezas o empiezas. –dice Barry. Wells le contesta con un rostro neutral.

-Cuando mi mujer murió. No hice ese maldito juramente de no volver amar a nadie. De hecho, quería conocer a alguien más… No tuve éxito. –Barry no apartaba la vista de sus ojos azulados-. Usted Sr. Allen. Me ha vuelto a hacer sentir aquello que creía perdido. Cuando la conocí a ella, éramos compañeros de trabajo y mi corazón también latía cada vez que ella triunfaba, y yo me quería esforzar por ayudarle.

-Baya… -dice Barry mirando la pizza.

-De un mes hacia acá. Empecé a sentir lo mismo por usted Sr. Allen. –Se lleva un trozo de pizza a la boca y luego de deglutir. Continua-. Y usted Sr. Allen.

-Yo… Soy ese típico chico que, por un accidente de algún insecto radioactivo, o porque alguna agencia secreta del gobierno recluta. Se vuelve súper héroe de la noche a la mañana. Se vuelve parte de equipo, y encuentra sentimientos con la chica que es más inteligente y que tiene más habilidades que si mismo. Pero, sin embargo, sí mismo, la supera. Solo que… Fue un chico el que al parecer me creo los sentimientos. Un señor.

-Interesante –dice Wells deglutiendo.

Barry sonríe.

-Lo siguiente es la trama usual. El que al parecer es el director de lo bueno, resulta siendo un traicionero y el director de lo malo. Solo que es la misma persona de la que tenía sentimientos. Lo logramos vencer, pero mis sentimientos se quedaron y… Ya conoce usted el resto de la historia.

-¿Qué era lo que sentía? –dice mientras toma un gran sorbo del jugo

-¿Cómo? –Ni Barry se había hecho a sí mismo esa pregunta.

-Yo quiero ayudarte Sr. Allen, quiero que seas mejor, quiero… Tenerloentremisbrazosyprotejerlo. –dice rápidamente y se aclara la garganta. Barry sonríe, Wells le devuelve el gesto-. Pero acá usted es el de los poderes. Por eso me resigno a simplemente ayudar. ¿Qué sentía usted por él?

Unos segundos de silencio donde se miraban.

-Sentía felicidad cada vez que el me corregía, cada vez que me ayudaba. Unas cuantas veces me dijo bien hecho, y… Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago. Sentía que me ayudaba y quería que yo fuera mejor… Pero algo me detenía… -Barry mira y se lleva las manos al estómago-. Algo en ese cosquilleo no se sentía bien. –Vuelve a subir la mirada a encontrase con Wells-. Y ya sabe usted el resto de la historia. Sentimientos inconclusos, peluche, sentimientos encontrados. Pizza y jugo.

Se sonríen ambos y la noche continua. Tras anécdotas de ambas partes, de ambos universos se conocieron un poco más. Vidas totalmente difieren, quizás era otra oportunidad de conocer a alguien que creyeron a ver conocido, o era de pronto esa segunda oportunidad. Todo iba bien la noche proponía un momento de intimidad. Pero de aquella de piel, una intimidad más profunda. Hasta que Wells se atraganta con un trozo de pizza frente a una pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunta Wells. Acto seguido toma un poco del líquido que quedaba en el vaso.

-Sí… -dice en una risilla por la incomodidad que le había producido al Dr.-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El Dr. Traga saliva. Abre un par de veces la boca y termina por decir:

-A… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –pregunta sirviéndose más del líquido.

-No le veo problema al saberlo… Yo tengo 25 –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Wells hace cuenta en su cabeza. ¡Joder! maldijo en su mente al darse cuenta que le llevaba 15 años al más joven. Un pequeño tic aparece en su ojo.

-Te la digo luego de acordar… Lo que sea que vayamos a acordar. –Toma un poco del juego con esperanza de que el tic se calmara. Éxito.

-De acuerdo.

Pasada las doce de la noche. Se encontraban acostados sobre una de las sabanas mirando las estrellas por la venta de la sala. Dialogando y dando información de sus contra partes de los universos contrarios. Dándose por enterado que el Barry del otro universo era también parte de la comisaria y pues. Para él, su madre no había muerto… Ya sabían el destino del Wells de este universo.

Llegado a un momento Barry se acomoda de lado y se queda observando. Wells solo debe ladear la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. El más joven abre los labios y estos tiemblan.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –dice Barry finalmente.

-Eso es algo que nadie nunca se ha sabido responder. –La mano de Wells se va a acariciar la mejilla de Barry, pero se detiene y cae en medio de las dos miradas sin realizar el contacto.

Las manos del de ojos verde sube lentamente y algo temblorosa de lo que ahora iría hacer. Esperaba no equivocarse con la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar. Los dedos se tocan momentáneamente, la mano de Wells con la palma hacia arriba y la del otro en sentido contrario preparándose para entrelazarse. Las dos miradas se cruzan pidiendo los respectivos permisos, y al no a ver objeciones o huidas sucede el primer acto de compromiso. Siendo los primeros dedos doblados los de Wells, y el agarre entrelazado es reforzado por Barry.

-¿Y si no funciona? –pregunta el más joven.

-¿Solamente habría un modo de saberlo?

-Nunca me han gustado los hombres. –dice forzando aún más el agarre.

-Yo nunca lo vi como una posibilidad –Le contesta y el agarre se afloja un poco.

-Entonces…

-Es una propuesta… Barry. –Wells traga saliva-. Es complicado porque ambos tenemos un problema y es que buscamos a alguien o algo que perdimos en algún momento. Y creemos que esta en el otro. La propuesta es que lo intentaremos. Quien quita que encontremos algo mejor, con riesgo a estrellarnos.

La mirada de Barry se desvía momentáneamente a la ventana. ¿Estaría dispuesto a besarlo? ¿A tener que responderle a alguien? ¿A que los demás lo supieran?... Espera… dijo su mente.

-Oye… ¿Puede ser secreto? –dice Barry mirando algo aterrado a Wells. Él le devuelve una mirada de incógnita-. Es que… Si no funciona… Es decir. No tengo problema conque funciones y que el mundo se entere. Pero si no funciona y el mundo se hace una mala imagen de nosotros. –Wells acomoda sus cejas en son de entenderlo.

-Me parece…

Con esto último ambos suspiran sin quitarse la mirada del otro. En un largo tiempo, hasta que sale el sol para ser exactos, el agarre de las manos no desapareció. Uno dormía el otro no, y cuando uno despertaba el otro dormía… Básicamente era una guardia para que ninguno escapara. En una de estas mientras Wells lo miraba y el otro dormía.

-Tengo 45 años. –dijo en tono bajo con intención de que el menor no escuchara, pero luego lo pudiera utilizar de escusa. De si haberlo dicho, pero que él se encontraba dormido.

-No hay problema con eso. –dice con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

* * *

Hola, disculpen un poco la demora de la subida de los capítulos, hasta ahora e podido acomodar mis horarios para todos los proyectos que tengo en mi vida...

espero que les guste...

Dejen el comentario y esperen el próximo capitulo.

4 - "Recelos"

recuerden que tenemos pagina web


End file.
